


Boy’s Road Trip to Despair

by Moonarcanaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fanfiction, Gen, Hopes Peak Academy, My First Fanfic, Road Trips, This is gonna suckkkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonarcanaa/pseuds/Moonarcanaa
Summary: The drthh male characters are put into a road trip to strengthen their bonds, but will they grow to like each other....? Or to resent each other more?





	Boy’s Road Trip to Despair

A quick and forceful pull filled the class with a loud creak startling the other students. Running to her seat was none other than Sayaka Maizano, Super High School Level Pop Idol. She quickly sits in her desk and grabs the piece of toast that was sticking out of her mouth. She lounges on her chair catching her breath, using her right sleeve to wipe the sweat dripping on her forehead.

Finally able to breath correctly, Sayaka begins to munch down on her piece of toast.  
'Its bland but it'll get me through the day' she thinks to herself while now devouring on her toast leaving crumbs all over her desk, fingers and lips.

"Overslept again Maizano-san?" Called the lavender detective Kyoko Kirigiri sarcastically trying to tease to bluenette. She reaches into her breast pocket and takes out a white handkerchief; passing it it to Maizano. She kindly takes it.

"My alarm went off thirty minutes later than expected, so technically it wasn't my fault." Said the pop idol correcting her detective friend, though her voice was muffled by the handkerchief on top of her mouth. Not that Kyoko need to hear, she used the same excuse everyday. Though her mind was curious... why exactly was she always late? Maybe she hit snooze to many time... or perhaps she was seeing a boy?

Her thoughts where interpreted by the loud bell filling her head, she quickly takes her seat next to Maizano, receiving back her crumb covered handkerchief. 'It's probably best not to put it back in my pocket' she thought.

Before she could pull out her notebook Maizano asks her a question. "Hey... where are the boys?" She asks looking around the room.

"Haven't you heard....?" She gives her a light smile. "The boys are on a road trip."

**Author's Note:**

> (First ever story so sorry if my writing sucks :') this was so short sorryyyy


End file.
